


Forgotten

by NotEvenThat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brain Damage, Domestic Fluff, Head Injury, M/M, Memory Loss, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Week Six: Film Noir, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Magnus knew he had a boyfriend. He just couldn't remember his name.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

Magnus’ boyfriend was missing. Magnus knew he had one but he couldn’t remember his name. He knew he should be able to remember what he looked like but… He couldn’t.

He loved his boyfriend. He could feel how much his boyfriend meant to him but any detail about him was just out of Magnus’ grasp, like it had been wiped away.

His boyfriend also wasn’t here. Magnus walked through the apartment, peering into every room to find it empty. It was noon. Should his boyfriend be home at noon? Was he at work? 

Magnus wasn’t sure if his concern was justified. His boyfriend could be at work. He could have gone somewhere or he could be hurt. Maybe, he was in the hospital. 

Magnus didn’t know. 

In the bedroom, Magnus found a phone charging on the bedside table. It had a leather case, one Magnus didn’t particularly like. It had to be his boyfriend’s. He wouldn’t even be able to call anyone if something was wrong.

Magnus found a roast in the kitchen, slowly dethawing in the sink. He didn’t know much about cooking or at least, he didn’t think he did. His boyfriend had to have taken it out. Magnus touched it. It was still cold under his hand.

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. His boyfriend couldn’t have been gone for that long and that meant everything was probably okay. Magnus walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to wait. He saw a notepad and he reached for it instantly. He had a great idea. He could just write down what time it was and then he’d at least know how long it had been that he’d been gone. 

When Magnus pulled it closer to him though, he saw that someone had already written on it. ‘I’m at the store. I’ll be back by 12:20. I love you.’ It was signed, ‘Your boyfriend, Alec.’ 

Alec walked through the door ten minutes later, a brown paper bag held in his hands. “I’m sorry, I forgot my phone. Did you call me?” Magnus frowned. He hadn’t known he had a phone to try and do something like that. Alec smiled softly, placing the bag down and walking forward. He picked up a phone with a purple case that Magnus liked a lot and put it down next to him. 

“Were you worried? Did you see the note?” He asked, crouching in front of him. 

Magnus nodded slowly. “I found the roast. It was still cold, so I knew you hadn’t been gone long.” 

Alec smiled, more genuinely than he had a moment ago. “You’re never going to stop looking for clues are you?” 

For a moment, Magnus felt like he was missing something but then Alec kissed his head and Magnus forgot what he’d been thinking about. All he could remember was the feeling of his boyfriend's lips against his skin.

He wondered what his name was.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to work in that Magnus used to be a private investigator before his head injury but I couldn't get there explicitly.


End file.
